Distant Relations
by Autumn Luna-Dancer
Summary: Harry Potter and Dragon Ball Z. You want to know how the heck this works and don't try to say you don't.


This is an un-holy combination of Harry Potter and Dragon Ball Z. I am so many different kinds of dead.

Plot explanation and summery! Trying a new way to write my fic's so I'm doing this for all my newest ficks.

After his fifth year harry gets back to king cross and his "family" isn't there so he takes a cab back to privet drive finding all of the duslys dead! Also the dark mark is hovering over his house. NOT GOOD! If fact it's the opposite of good with would be bad. Immediately he summons the Knight Buss and heads for The MoM. When he gets tear he informs the Auras what has happened.

After the Auras confirm the duslys death harry finds out that because he is under age they must go into the custody of a pureblood wizerding family.(Malfoy, Nott, Zabini) When All of a suddenly in sweeps this witch from the blood line records department with surprising news. Lilly had a grate-grate-great aunt who was a witch and she had had 2 children. Also there were two surviving members of her blood line and if either agreed to have him and if harry agreed to it he would go to china and live with them. Of cores harry agrees ANYONE is better than the malfoys.

After contacting his distant cozen on his mothers side Chi-Chi. He found out that she didn't mind him living with her. Also she was marred with one son. OH joy just like at the dusleys. Her Husbands name was Goku and there son was gohan. Weird names he had Thoth but I guess dudly wasn't any better.

The next day he was going to fly to an airport close to there home apparently they were mugger (also like his last family). Chi-Chi and one of her friends were to pick him up from there.

Chapter One: A Home coming to remember

Harry got of the Hogwarts express at eleven am just like every year.

Mrs.Westly and Dr.Granger pounced on him like a long lost son finely returning home, Ginny and Hermione cried when they said good bye for the year, and Ron told him he would write every thing went how it shade just like every year.

Except The Duslys were unusually late. Vernon was usually very egger to get in and out as fast as he could. But it was now one thirty pm and still no sine of his so called family.

Harry hated to admit it but he was getting worked. Not for his "family" but for himself. He had already been approached three times by well meaning station workers. He hated to admit but he may have been nearing his sixtieth birthday but he still looked like a thirteen year old. So that meant more people were concord for the poor kid who was accidently left behind. Almost no one believed he was sixteen unless he showed them his school ID.

Even so when fore pm rolled around and his family had yet to show up still. Harry herd a few workers discuses weather or not they shod call the police to pick up the obviously abandoned youth.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked one of the workers. "But is there a phone I could use? I think my aunt might have wanted me to call a cab or tack the underground back home and I forgot about it."

The worker looked at the young man obviously grasping for straws for an explanation as to why no one was her yet. His name was Benjamin Barker. Mr. Barker nodded. "It's over tar in me offices."

"Thank you."

In the station managers office he beastly picked up the phone. He never had to call the duly that often but when he was a child he had mesmerized it just in case. It turned out now that had been a good Idea. Slowly dialing the number he could just imaging his family's reaction.

The phone rung five times before any one answered.

"Hello." His aunt's cheerful voce came on over the phone.

"Aunt Petunia. It's me harry." Like she couldn't tell.

"What is it boy? Why are you calling?" His aunt snapped at him.

"Ummm. I'm at the Tran Station and Uncle Vernon Hasn't picked me up yet."

"Your point?" His aunt asked now seeming to be board by the whole mess.

"Well I've been here five horrors and I think the station mangier is about to call the police."

"What did you do?" She hissed angrily at him.

"Nothing. They just think my family abandoned me or I'm a run away that's trying to figure what to do now that I'm in London."

"Your Uncle Vernon is at a very important work presentation in France and my little duldlykins is staying at a school friends house in wale's for the summer. You were supposed to go with those Red headed Louts. I'm sure I informed your Headmaster."

"Well apparently he didn't tell me. I won't be able to go to the westlys because they are going to Egypt to visit one of there sons and The Grangers are in Italy."

"Very well ask one of the workers to get on the phone with me."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Tuning around him looked out the door and waved the station mangier over.

"Yes?" He asked.

"My Uncle and Cozen are away for the summer and my aunt Thoth I would be spending the summer with one of my friends as well so that's why no one was here. But she wants to speck to you." He said as he handed him the phone.

Mr. Barker took the phone and began to speck to his aunt. Harry really didn't pay attention except for a few murmurs of agreement and finally. "Of cores madam I'd be delighted to drive him home." and hung up. "No Harry was it? Your aunt explained the situation and I agreed to drive you home. Now wait here and I'll go drive my car around to the front."

2Hr. Later (1)

Harry and Mr. Barker were finally geeing to privet dr. it was now quite dark so when they pulled onto his families street he didn't noticed it eminently. A small group of people taking and pointing to some thing had gathered around the front of his house and he looked where they were pointing. Right over Number 4 Privet drive was a green scull with a snake coming out of its mouth like a Tung. The Dark Mark. The Dark Mark was flying over HIS house.

Now if you had asked him a few hrs. ago Hell even a few mints ago if he liked his Aunt he would have responded with a definite No but now looking at his house a strange fear griped his heart. While he had never liked his Aunt he had never wanted her dead. She made threats and treated him like shit but had never lade a hand on him and treated him a hell of a lot better than Snape or Vernon. Almost like a stray cat you didn't want to send to the pond but didn't want in your house either.

Jumping out of the car he ran to his house and slammed the door open. "Petunia! Aunt Petunia!" He yelled franticly. "Aunt Petunia!" He tried again running thru the living room before stopping dead in his tracks at the entrance of the kitchen. "Aunt Petunia."

There ling on the kitchen floor was his aunt petunia. Her usably pale skin seemed ghostly white and her eyes were open with a look of pure terrier across her face. Not far from her was his uncle Vernon and Dudley. Harry looked at the seen in shock and confusion. Three more. Three more people were dead because of him. Suddenly the world went dark and he collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

A/N: Yes Another Crosover Fanfic! You will eventaly kill me and I know this! But I like to live on the edge. Now Before any one says anything I did spell check this! well not the A/N but I usaly ad thes in after I write the chapter.

1 I'm lazey and didn't writ about the drive.-.-''''

One last thing this story might not have a paring. SORRY!!

Well ecept for chi-chi/goku and bulma/vageta.

Pleas Revew!!


End file.
